hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing
"Missing" is the sixty-fifth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on TeenNick in the United States on September 14, 2012 and received million viewers. Plot Loren gets worried when she is unable to contact Eddie. Mel, Adam, and Nora struggle to reassure her that Eddie is okay. Max and Tyler make a horrifying discovery with Chloe. She is rushed to the hospital, and slips into a coma. Jake is worried when he finds out Eddie is missing, and Traci comforts him. Eddie is in rage and drives his car fast around the road where his mother was killed. Nora tries to help Max find Eddie. Tyler pours his feelings out to Chloe in the hospital. Jackie overhears. Eddie gets into a car accident and is possibly killed, but it could lead to another mystery. Extended Plot Max returns to his apartment and finds Tyler banging on the door, yelling for Eddie to open the door. Tyler tells Max that he’s worried about Chloe, because she had a fight with Eddie and her car is still parked outside the club. They enter the apartment and notice Chloe’s belongings. Tyler looks over the balcony and sees an unconscious Chloe lying on the ground below. The scene flashes to an angry Eddie speeding in his car, as he replays his argument with Chloe and the fight with Tyler in his head. Meanwhile, Loren is panicking over Eddie’s whereabouts. Since they started dating, Eddie has contacted her everyday, so she knows that something is wrong. Nora and Melissa try to reassure her. Loren gets excited when the doorbell rings, but it’s Melissa’s, boyfriend Adam, with the weird robotic smile. Loren is disappointed. The paramedics arrive and take Chloe to the hospital. Max calls Nora to find out if anyone has seen Eddie, and tells her about Chloe. Nora relays the information to Loren. Loren wonders what Chloe was doing at Max’s apartment. Meanwhile, Eddie has pulled over to an abandoned spot. He’s sitting outside on the ground, crying and “talking” to his mom. He doesn’t know what to do and unlike her, he can’t let this go. He reaches for his cellphone and realizes that it’s missing (in the prior episode, Loren found Eddie’s phone on the bar of Max' club). Eddie gets back in his car and starts driving. He pulls into a gas station because he’s on empty. While pumping gas, a creepy guy approaches Eddie and tells him that he likes his new music and digs Eddie’s car. Despite everything, Eddies politely thanks the guy and agrees to sign an autograph for the guy's girlfriend. The scene ends there. At the hospital, Max tells Tyler that the police will need answers. Tyler says that he plans to tell the police exactly what happened, but refuses to tell Max anything. A doctor emerges and informs them that Chloe is alive, but in a coma. Max calls Nora and tells her that he’s going to look for Eddie at Jake’s. Nora asks if there’s anything that she can do. Max tells Nora that he’s just glad to have her in his life. At Max’ apartment, the investigators finds a black necklace on the balcony and bags it as evidence. She (the investigator) then questions Max at the hospital. Tyler interrupts their conversation to inform the investigator that Eddie pushed Chloe off the balcony. Max angrily accuses Tyler of lying and inquires about the bruises on Tyler’s face. Tyler says that Eddie was full of rage and attacked him for no apparent reason. Loren gets a text from her dad and tells her Mom about it. Loren decides not to respond to the text. Jake is sleeping on the couch when Max arrives. He denies seeing Eddie and goes with Max to meet the detective at Eddie’s penthouse. Max calls Nora to find out if Loren knows Eddie’s favorite spot. Despite her mom’s protests, Loren drives over to their spot to look for Eddie, but only encounters Max. Max returns to his apartment. Nora is there, keeping him company, when Max gets a call from the police, He rushes out in a panic. Meanwhile at the hospital, Tyler’s at Chloe’s bedside crying and telling her that it’s his fault and that he loves her. Chloe is still unconscious. He doesn’t notice Jackie watching them from the doorway. Loren's back at home and reads online that Eddie might be implicated in Chloe’s accident. Loren refuses to believe that Eddie could hurt anyone. Nora comes home and tells Loren that Eddie’s been in a car accident, but they don’t have the details. Loren loses it. Max and the cops are at the scene of a terrible accident. The cops show him a wrecked car and Max confirms that it’s Eddie’s car. The cops tell Max that the driver of the car didn’t make it, and Max breaks down crying. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Daphne Ashbrook as Jackie Kowalski (no speaking parts) *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Nick Krause as Adam *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter (no speaking parts) *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Carlos Ponce as Max Duran *Adrian Alvarado as Doctor *Kurt Caceres as Detective Broderick *Adam Chambers as Young Man *Brianne Davis as Grace *Vadette Lim as Detective McCarthy Gallery Missing Official Picture.jpg 165.jpg 1165.jpg Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes